The Knock
by Princess Sammi
Summary: 'She dreads that knock, because she knows what comes next.' Inspired by part of the 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman' song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a wee Frozen one-shot. I've had this stuck in my head since seeing the film earlier in the week. Absolutely smashing film! Disney nailed it! I feel this maybe loses it somewhere towards the end but let me know what you think. :) **

*** tad nervous* **

* * *

**The Knock**

Just like clockwork, the knock breaks through the silence of the room and breaks into her mind, bringing her back to face her harsh reality, despite her best attempts to block it all out. Her fate has long been sealed and to pretend otherwise; to draw it out, would be futile, serving only to cause more heartache, for both her and the person who means the most to her in this world: her little sister.

She dreads that knock, because she knows what comes next and , as if on cue, Anna calls out to her.

'Do you want to build a snowman?'

And there it is again.

Seven little words that, when put together, have the power to tear her apart inside.

* * *

Its been the same for as long as she dares to remember. Every day, at exactly the same hour, there will be a knock on her door and, on the other side of it, will be Anna, desperately trying to overcome the barrier that separates them and reach out to her.

Sometimes, she'll mouth the words as Anna says them; she knows them off by heart. The question never changes and sadly neither does the answer.

The answer can never change

She can never open the door.

As long as the door remains closed, as long as she remains locked away, then Anna is safe.

Simple.

It's anything but simple.

It's the hardest thing she's ever had to do and it breaks her heart each and every time to have to deny such an innocent request; to have to let down her little sister but she has no choice.

Her...'gift' made that decision for her.

She tells herself that it's okay; that the sacrifice is one worthwhile, especially if it means that Anna is free from danger; free from her, and for that, it is worthwhile but it isn't fair. Anna's young and she doesn't understand but sometimes neither does she.

She would love nothing more than to build a snowman.

* * *

On the wall, sketched into the stone, are the names Anna and Elsa, along with two stick figure drawings. The stick figures are holding hands.

Anna's right; they did used to be best buddies, but now it seems like it was in a whole other lifetime; before everything she knew changed.

She remembers the day that they played together in this very room, a room which unknown to her at the time, would soon become her prison. She remembers how they both chalked their names into the stone of the wall, the penmanship; so innocent and carefree, like a child should be.

She remembers how they used to play together all the time, remembering how much fun they used to have.

She remembers how they used to laugh together. Sometimes, she hears Anna's laugh echo in the hallway outside her door and it makes her smile, if only for a moment, before it fades to nothing as she's cruelly reminded of what can never be.

She is drawn from her reverie as Anna calls out to her once more.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

She remembers that day in the snow. She remembers how they made snowballs and slid down the mountain. She remembers making the snow dunes for Anna to jump, both of them giggling away.

...She remembers what happened next.

She almost killed her sister.

The memory still haunts her.

Her lip trembles as the words form; she wants to 'yes' but she can't. And she never can.

"Go away, Anna."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

The footsteps fade away ever so slowly and a lone tear trickles down her cheek as she wishes she could go after her. Each day Anna comes to her and each day she sends her away. Each day the dejection in Anna's voice becomes more and more apparent and she knows the time will come.

One day, just like their parents have, Anna will give up on her.

There will be no knock on the door and all she'll be left with is the silence, condemned for all eternity, locked in her prison of ice.


End file.
